Dark Naruto x BNHA : AU
by Shadoow20
Summary: Con una mente clara y con un deseo sin limites. El abre su camino sin importar a quien tenga que pisar. Esta historia es AU


**Dejo aclarando que tanto la serie Naruto y Boku no Hero Academy no son de mi propiedad, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Este capítulo junto a otros futuros pueden tocar temas sensibles para algunos, si no es de su agrado el racismo, descripciones sexuales, descripciones de violencia y algunos momentos dramáticos, entonces no lo leas.**

-?-

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se sorprendió al percatarse de que no podía ver nada, aun sabiendo que tenía los parpados arriba todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. No estaba ciega eso estaba segura, pero aun así solo podía ver negro.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo último que recordaba era que estaba haciendo patrullaje por la ciudad y después nada. Ahora mismo algo le estaba bloqueando la vista no sabía lo que era y tampoco le interesaba saberlo, lo único que quería era entender era como había llegado a tal situación.

Podía sentir el suelo de mármol chocando contra sus mejillas lo que indicaba que estaba acostada en el suelo, al levantarse lo primero que quería verificar eran sus brazos y piernas, debido a la impresión del momento no verifico la condición de su cuerpo, al notar que sus extremidades no habían sido restringidas y que no tenía problemas en moverlos dio un suspiro de alivio.

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al menos tenia completo control de su cuerpo. Usando sus manos saco de manera inmediata lo que estuviera bloqueándole la vista, solo para darse cuenta de que aún seguía estando todo oscuro.

No lo entendía, acaso le estaba jugando una broma. Sin saber que hacer tiro al suelo lo que sea que le estuviese bloqueando la vista y camino hacia adelante. Después de cerca de un minuto caminando de manera precavida.

"Ouch"

Había chocado contras algo, frotándose la nariz debido al repentino golpe, comenzó a tocar con lo que la había golpeado. Después de unos segundos de analizar atreves del tacto se dio cuenta de algo.

"Esto es metal y no solo eso parece un muro"

Cada vez la situación se volvía más extraña.

Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, ella entendió más su situación, esto era un secuestro, al explorar más el lugar en donde estaba noto que era una habitación cerrada, aunque no era buena en el campo de las matemáticas, ella podía decir que la medida total del área de la habitación era de unos 20 metros cuadrados. Era muy espacioso.

Aun sin poder ver, ella noto que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, no había ningún mueble o alguna cosa. La situación lentamente se estaba haciendo más peligrosa.

"_Qué demonios tengo que hacer"_

Ella ya no estaba desconcertada con su situación, ella ahora estaba asustada. No solo había sido secuestrada, sino que también se la dejo a su suerte en una habitación completamente vacía, sin ningún tipo de alimento, esto era prácticamente una tortura, sea quien fuera la persona que lo trajo a este lugar, tal vez la estaba observando mientras sufría lentamente una de las muertes más agonizantes.

"_Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, no debes de pensar en lo peor, estoy segura de que algunos héroes se darán cuenta de mi desaparición."_

Sin darse cuenta debido a su estado mental, una pequeña cámara la estaba filmando.

-?-

En medio de una habitación de tamaño promedio estaba ubicada una pequeña mesa redonda decorada de manera que pareciese una mesita de té, junto a la mesa estaban dos sillas que estaban una frente a la otra.

"Maestro, está seguro de traer a tantos especímenes"

Sentado en una de las sillas estaba una chica joven, un cabello liso de color rojo escarlata decencia en cascada y terminaba en su cintura, una hermosa piel brillante y clara, era una belleza. Mirando los pastelitos que estaban en la mesa decidió dejar de pensar en las acciones de su maestro y concentrarse en comer.

"Tu amor por lo dulce, sí que no conoce límites"

Ocupando el otro asiento libre esta un chico joven, de una edad similar a la chica que tenía en frente. Observando a su compañera comer los pastelillos sin darle una oportunidad para que comiera uno, le provoco una ligera carcajada.

"Me gustaría saber de dónde consigues estos pastelillos, tienen un sabor único, la dulzura de la masa, junto con el glaseado mezclado con las chispitas, llegan a dar una perfecta combinación."

"Es un placer que te agrade, me ha costado un gran esfuerzo en encontrar una tienda que cumpla con tus criterios a la hora de la degustación. Hoy en día hay muy pocas reposterías que ponen esfuerzo en sus postres e intentan atreverse a hacer algo original, es muy triste pensar que antiguamente esto junto con otras cosas eran consideradas artes de las cuales el artista se sentía orgulloso, pero ahora son solo simples medios para entretener a las masas, ¿No lo crees?"

Mirando hacia su pareja, ella pensó en la pregunta que le habían dado, ella no era de las que pensaran mucho en las cosas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había cosas al cual no podía evitar darle importancia.

El mundo cambia y con ello las personas también, los valores que algunas vez se ven como común en un momento pueden cambiar hasta llegar al punto de en el que el cambio es total. Si antes se pensaba que el color blanco era blanco, con el tiempo ese pensamiento puede cambiar haciendo que tal color cambie a uno totalmente diferente y aunque al principio las personas se opongan a tal idea, con el tiempo ellos aceptan el cambio. Entonces ¿Por qué aceptar el cambio? Las personas seres primitivos quienes siguen el voto mayor, las personas en su mayoría son personas sin un pensamiento propio y como si se tratase de la una manada, no pueden tomar sus propias decisiones y necesitan de otro para tomarla.

Mirando su pastelillo en cierta forma le hacía recordar su pasado.

Ella desde su infancia siempre estuvo rodeada de personas, pero para ella no eran personas, sino simplemente arcilla. La arcilla es moldeable tanto que hasta un simple niño puede moldearlo, las personas eran igual a la arcilla, con un poco de esfuerzo podía manipularlo y darle la forma que quisiera, aunque al principio disfruto del controlar a las personas, ella llego a un punto en que todo parecía tan monótono e incluso ella al mirarse a un espejo simplemente llego a ver arcilla. Ella también era manipulable, sus acciones aunque en minoría también estaban restringidas, manteniendo dos vidas diferentes una en la que era una niña buena la cual era feliz con su vida y la segunda la cual consideraba que era su vida verdadera, pero al final de cuenta la sociedad era simplona y las apariencias importaban, a ella no le importaba que fuera el patito feo de la historia, si era feliz con ello entonces estaba bien, pero a sus padres si le importaba.

Sus padres estaban tan obsesionados con la apariencia que simplemente ellos mismos bajo su propio consentimiento se convirtieron en simples arcillas tanto por fuera como por dentro. Ante sus ojos ella solo tuvo un pensamiento.

_No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero, No quiero._

Ella no quería volverse como ellos, no quería ser arcilla, pero aunque gritara o lo deseara con toda su alma ella no podía hacer nada, al final de cuentas ella solo era una niña en ese momento o al menos eso fue lo que pensaba hasta el día en que lo conoció.

"Tal vez mis estandartes fueron al muy difícil de complacer maestro, después de todo, todas las personas son simples trogloditas, tan obsesionadas en su mundo que olvidan otro. Igual a lo que Platón escribió en sus escritos la "Alegoría de las cavernas" no se puede esperar demasiado de unos simples cavernícolas, los humanos pueden mejorar en inteligencia o en fuerza, pero la final seguimos siendo lo mismo por dentro, al igual que una planta esta puede tener diferentes tallos y dar unos excelentes frutos o flores, pero al final seguimos teniendo la misma raíz."

"Aunque he leído la "Alegoría de las cavernas" de Platón y he llegado a comprenderla en su totalidad, no he llegado a familiarizarme con ella, ¿Acaso eso es extraño?"

El en serio había leído la Alegoría, pero al final no llego a familiarizarse con ella, al principio le era extraño, después de todo tenia una buena cantidad de mensajes en ella que influencian a las personas, pero al final nada, ni una simple enseñanza le llego.

"Por supuesto que sería extraño para los simples trogloditas, maestro, pero ese no sería el caso para usted, eres alguien especial maestro, usted nació, uhm, como las personas se referirían, con los pies completamente pegados en la tierra, usted no mescla la realidad con sus simples deseos, ve todo como debería verse, usted es una persona increíble maestro."

"No creo que sea tan especial, como tú dices, solo soy simplemente un chico que sigue sus deseos sin restricciones"

"Aunque no lo creas esa mentalidad tuya es lo que te hace más especial, para las personas es fácil confundir deseo con influencia. Piensa en lo niños actuales como un ejemplo, al menos para aquellos que posean Quirks 9 de cada 10 niños en sus comienzos quieren convertirse en los tales llamados Héroes, todo debido a la propaganda que ponen en diferentes medios, ya sea en programas infantiles, noticias o en la vida misma, siempre escucharas lo que son los Héroes y lo bueno que es ser uno junto con sus actos heroicos. Con el tiempo aquellos niños crecen y se dan cuenta que la vida no es como lo pensaban y ahí es donde entran una disminución en la cantidad de niños que quieren convertirse en héroes, reduciéndose en un total de 7 de cada 10, aunque disminuyera el porcentaje ellos aún siguen ganando, hay más niños que quieren se Héroes y hasta que lleguen al punto de ingresar a una academia su tasa es reducida entr de cada 10 y aun a pesar de que la tasa se reducía a menos de la mitad ellos aun ganan ya que han influenciado a los niños que aunque su Quirks sea inútil en la carrera de ser Héroe aún pueden ser unos ciudadanos modelo los cuales ayudan al mundo de otra forma. Con todo eso dicho hablemos de ese porcentaje de 1 de 10 que dije al comienzo, esos niños bajo cualquier tipo de influencia, tales como pésimos padres, haber sido entrenados o cualquier tipo de cliché como un triste pasado, esos niños se convertirán en villanos. Ahora la pregunta que le hare en este momento Maestro es ¿Por qué cree que el porcentaje de convertirse en Héroe o villano es tan desigual?"

Ante la pregunta de su compañera, él se puso a meditar, ¿Por qué cree que el porcentaje de convertirse en Héroe o villano es tan desigual? Si tuviera que decir una respuesta seria….

"Por qué los Héroes son los ganadores"

"Ding ding ding. Respuesta correcta Maestro. Los Héroes siempre ganan o al menos en su mayoría de las veces, las series infantiles que ven los niños siempre proponen que el héroe gane, la misma sociedad ha tomado al Héroe como ganador y los Villanos no pueden quejarse ya que gracias a esta, las personas lo toman como seres sin o con pocos derechos"

"Esta charla me hace plantear una pregunta, me la podrías responder."

"Por supuesto Maestro, siempre y cuanto lo sepa, mi conocimiento siempre estará en sus manos"

"¿Qué es un Héroe y un Villano?"

"Jajajajjajajajajajajajaja!"

Ella no lo podía soportar, para ella él era el mejor, no, el mejor sería poco, para ella, su maestro era único. No podía contenerlo más, su deseo de estar con él toda su vida aumentaba.

"Maestro, esta es la mejor pregunta que ha hecho hasta ahora y no solo eso, su propio deseo, mas esta pregunta darán comienzo a algo que no tiene límite y yo como su fiel acompañante Susuki Chika estaré feliz de acompañarle en este camino completamente nublado pero infinito, Uzumaki Naruto."

"uhm, aunque no respondiste mi pregunta, igualmente me siento feliz con tu respuesta. Entonces demos comienzo a este plan, comencemos la discordia."

Sin ninguna palabra más, ambos comenzaron a mirar las pantallas que tenían a su lado.


End file.
